


Serce

by Shiruslayer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Gen, POV Bucky Barnes
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruslayer/pseuds/Shiruslayer
Summary: W głowie pełnej duchów przeszłości, śliskich macek strachu i przyciskającego do ziemi ciężaru stresu, nie ma miejsca na marzenia.





	Serce

W głowie pełnej duchów przeszłości, śliskich macek strachu i przyciskającego do ziemi ciężaru stresu, nie ma miejsca na marzenia. Dlatego nie potrafię wytrzymać we własnej głowie. Marzy mi się, żeby znaleźć pilot do uniwersum, żeby wcisnąć stop i wziąć głęboki oddech. Może na chwilkę odpuścić, bo jak znaleźć ukojenie w tej całej panice?

To takie niepotrzebne. Zbędne i nieprzydatne.

Ale ja tylko szukam sposobu, aby pozbyć się tych nawarstwionych do rozmiarów góry lodowej problemów, które nieuprzejmie spędzają mi sen z powiek. Nie mogę zostać ze sobą sam na sam, bo przecież już całkiem zwariuje. To trochę tak, jakby nie znać własnego umysłu. Coś za mną chodzi, słyszysz to dyszenie? Powiedz mi, że nie jestem szaleńcem. Tak, wiem, przecież widzę to jak na mnie patrzysz. Też spoglądam w lustro, na dnie oczu majaczy cień strachu, ale może to tylko wyniszczone odbicie paranoika.

Bez czasu, bez poduszki, bez drogi, bez sposobu.  
Na odpoczynek, dla snu, którą można uciec, żeby zapomnieć.  
  
Przepraszam, możecie mi przypomnieć czy kiedykolwiek uczono nas, jak uciec grawitacji? Gdzieś pośród tych wszystkich tomiszczy i podręczników, które wpychali nam do głowy, zawarto informacje jak dokonać dobrego wyboru? Bo ja zapominam jak się oddycha.

I chyba się trzymam.

Trzymam się.

Każdy ma jakąś modlitwę, a moja zaczyna się właśnie tak.

Ktoś wie dlaczego wszystko jest takie ciężkie? Czy to naprawdę brzmi na wyolbrzymione? Kiedy ja to czuję, chyba mam na barkach dużo więcej niż mogę udźwignąć. Dźwigam nawet to, co mnie zasmuca, niszczy i ciągnie w dół, może powinno się zgubić balast? Kiedy wszystko stało się tak inne? Kiedy wygubiło się rytm, zmieniło bicie serca w paskudną kakofonię, której nie mam już ochoty słuchać? Ojej, jakie to głośne, jakie przestraszone. To naprawdę moje? Moje?

 


End file.
